


Lights / Ornaments

by TORUKAisJUSTICE



Series: 25 Days of ToruKa Christmas [10]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M, Nonsense, Toruka - Freeform, this is shittier than usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TORUKAisJUSTICE/pseuds/TORUKAisJUSTICE
Summary: day 10 of 25daysofToruKaChristmas





	Lights / Ornaments

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda strayed from the prompt ahahahhaha can you consider a snow globe as an ornament??
> 
> Disclaimer: This is pure shit. Also, I do not own OOR.

Taka blearily opened his eyes. He feels like shit to be honest, the dome shows taking a huge toll on his body. The last night's performance was the worst, and even if Toru-san was there to collect his shattered pieces, he was still feeling a bit of regret.

 _If he_ had just taken care of himself better.

 _If he_ had just worn his mask even before their first leg...then he won't be suffering from colds and fever on the stage.

So, resting for today is really a great help—he has been sleeping since morning so he was a bit disoriented when he opened his eyes and saw...a thick curved glass above him.

_Huh._

_What the heck_ —gigantic almond-shaped eyes instantly snapped open in shock, as he felt himself sliding down the curve. Glass, there were glass everywhere—

_Where the fuck am I?!_

Taka tried to push himself off the smooth surface, but he just slides. _Holy shit,_ he's inside some...glass ball?! What the heck?

Okay, maybe his fever is playing shits on him. Maybe he's being delusional right now because there's no way in hell that he'll be trapped in a big, big fish bowl!

 _How can you even fit a full grown man into a glass?!_ And more importantly, _how dare Toru-san to leave me open for abductors?! I bet the idiot doesn't even know that someone kidnapped me and trapped me into here!_

Taka looked up at the top of the glass, expecting some kind of opening which he could climb for and use as an exist, but there's nothing. He felt his shoulders slump at that, how did those people even confined him here if there's no door? How can I even breathe?? This is not making any sense at all!

Taka pouted, his heavy cheeks puffing out in distress, I just hope that Toru would rescue me from this...this glass ball or something...

Toru... _ah..._ just the thought of his lover can bring a soft smile on Taka's face. He would smack him at the back of his head later for not protecting him while he's dozing off, and then he would hug him and kiss himself because that's what lovers do right?

_Right._

Suddenly, there's white, soft stuff that's slowly falling from above. What? Taka scrunched his nose up, it looks like snow— _is it snowing?!—_ but that's impossible _! I'm trapped in a fucking glass that snows?! Jesus fucking hell, what's next, Toru-san would appear right here, right now?_

"You should wear a scarf, Taka."

 _Oh god,_ now he misses the idiot so fucking bad that he's hearing his voice into his head. That's not good. Tomoya said that it's not good hearing voices and that he should visit a doctor if he's hearing one. But, he groaned in helplessness as he hugged his knees closer to his body, _how the fuck will I go to the doctor if I'm trapped here?!_

The white snow-like stuff keep on pouring, but it’s not really piling up at the bottom the glass. It just...falls and disappear to god knows where. Taka doesn't want to think anymore. He's cold, he's confused, and terribly needy of his lover right now.

And as if on cue, a thick, warm scarf was wrapped around his neck and shoulder—giving him the warmth he needed at the moment. He slowly looked up from his knees, huge eyes getting...when bigger as he saw the familiar form of his Leader wrapping a bright red scarf around him.

...

...

 _Familiar_ because...

Taka's mouth parted open before closing them again as his mind failed to make a proper sentence at the state where his lover is at. He looks...he looks like a _motherfucking chibi!_

And it's not like when everyone is calling him a _chibi_ because of his height—Toru-san looks like a fucking kid with a huge had, huge eyes, cheeks so red and fluffy-looking that makes Taka want to crawl onto his lap and pinch and squish them coz they loom so cute _gaaaaaaah_ —but he stopped himself because this is not the right time to adore his...now-chibi-looking boyfriend.

This is serious!

"Toru-san!" he screeched in horror, the man—boy, chibi _, whatever the fuck he is_ —just hummed, not even turning his gaze away from the scarf he was too busy arranging on both of their shoulders, "What happened to you, Toru-san?!"

The chibi figure finally graced him with a glace, his cute, little fingers clutching the fabric of the scarf as he tilted his huge head in confusion, “I fell in love with you, Taka. That’s what happened.”

_Oh._

Taka looked down, a warm, giddy feeling bursting from his chest—eh, matte, matte! That’s not the right answer! And for the love of god, why is he acting like a _demure_ , high school girl huh?!

“No!” he huffed, his curly blonde hair bouncing at every shake of his head, “That’s not what I mean! What happened to you?! Why…why are you looking like that?!”

Toru-san’s big eyes blinked, once, twice, before a chuckle escape past his tiny lips and oh did Taka _swoon_ just at the sight of that. But he’s a strong, grown man so he _didn’t_. He also _didn’t_ subtly inch closer to the guitarist.

“What do you mean? Are you sick, Taka? I look normal!”

“No!” Taka’s brows furrowed in confusion. No matter how cute this bastard is in that form, he still prefers the regular— _Pffft, why does it sounds like a size of drinks in the kombini_ —sized-Toru-san. How can he even _kiss_ this chibi?! His head would definitely hit Taka’s own! “You’re a chibi!”

Toru tilted his head, and for a moment Taka was scared that his head would just…fall off and roll over the goddamned glass ball, a look of confusion visible on his chibi face. “But we look like this, Taka. What do you mean by that?”

Taka let out a big horrified, scandalized gasp at that as he hurried towards the edge of the glass. He squinted, looking at his own reflection and _HOLY MOTHERFUCKING SHIT—I AM A CHIBI!_

Big head, fluffy curly blonde hair, huge almond-shaped eyes, button nose, and cheeks _sagging_ like fuck because they’re so round and pink and squishy and, “GAAAAAH!!!!!!! This isn’t real! How can I reach the mic stand?! Nobody would take me seriously now!”

He started to cry— _because that’s what you do_ when you just realized that you’re reduced into a cute little thing, instead of, you know, questioning the validity of the events—big, fat glob of tears rolling down his cheeks, his small frame shaking as he sobbed and sobbed.

 _No, no, this can’t be! How can I fit in my clothes?! How can I bully Tomoya if I’m like this?! And most importantly_ —he shyly— _shyly, seriously, Taka, WTF_ —glanced at his lover who’s now inching closer to pat his hair or something, their heads were a bit too far from each other, otherwise they’ll be banging like shits.

“How—How can I kiss you like this, Toru-san?!” he whimpered out loud, “I don’t wanna get a bump on my forehead if we kiss, you big-headed chibi!”

Toru-san casted him a _“are you fucking kidding me, you’re also a big-headed chibi”_ look before he sighed, white puffs of air billowing all around them. “It’s alright, Taka, we’ll find a way…we’ll be alright, ne?”

Oh. _Okay then._

Taka sniffled and pressed closer—well, as closer as they can—to the guitarist and cuddled with him until he falls asleep.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Taka snapped his eyes wide open, letting out a deep, deep breath. He feels like he has run a marathon and even without touching himself—his skin, you perverted little shits—he knows that he’s still somewhat feverish. He blinked at the blank ceiling, the fear glass domes still on his nerves but his mind slowly realized that he is safe here—

_It’s just a dream…just a stupid dream because of this stupid fever…._

Where is Toru-san by the way…? He was tired and sick and the space beside him is empty, but he can hear the faint sounds of guitar behind the slightly ajar door so the bastard is probably playing in the living room or something. Taka sighed, his sane mind slowly getting back together—that’s fine. Just the thought that Toru-san is here in the house instantly makes him feel relieved. That’s really a weird dream, he thought as he turned to his side, facing the night stand— _why did I even dreamt of it anyway?_ —his eyes growing wide as his gaze landed on the souvenir he had brought from Europe last year—

A fucking _snow globe._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> and here's the [fanart~!](https://www.instagram.com/p/BrL-aMXHhcf/)
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading~!


End file.
